Technologies for updating firmware in peripheral devices are well known in the art. With these technologies, a client computer can check whether the version of the latest firmware for a printer provided on the Web site of the printer manufacturer, for example, is newer than the version of firmware currently installed on the printer. The client computer may execute a prescribed process for updating the firmware in a printer, for example, when the latest firmware is newer than the existing version.